The World Through Three Eyes
by Flo
Summary: Lavender Brown has a habit of talking to her shoes. Follow stories of her lovelife as it blossoms, withers or stays a sad little sapling with rather... loose roots
1. Default Chapter

"Hello Shoes,  
  
Well today's been absolutely mad. Parv's fault- woke me up at six bloody thirty on the phone. I mean, I didn't even know she could use a phone but there you go. There's no end to that girl's talents! So anyway, I'm fast asleep and I suddenly hear that ring tone, you know, beep-BEEP-beep-BEEP- BEEEEP-be-beep. Obviously I ignore it at first. I didn't answer it for about fifteen minutes and most people would give up but not Parv- it's still beeping away and I just want it to stop and go back to bed so I answer and it's her. Her voice is all squeaky and sniffy and I know what it is in the blink of an eye. Man troubles.  
  
'Lav,' she goes, 'Jack's back!'  
  
Well, Jack-who, I think to myself. I gave up trying to keep up with her ex's names long ago- Parv's got more than we can count on our fingers and toes together.  
  
'You know,' she sobs, 'JACK!!'  
  
'Oh,' I say, 'THAT Jack.'  
  
Don't have the faintest who she's on about, of course, but I let her rant about him for hours on end. I occasionally go 'mmm' and 'yeah' and 'awww, Parv'- accounts for listening, you see. So then she starts talking about Jack, it comes to me and I'm like- JACK TAYLOR!!"  
  
Ankle boots with a stiletto heel. White, of course.  
  
They say you can take the girl out of Essex, but you can't take the Essex out of a girl. Doesn't mean I run about in miniskirts with my knickers around my ankles or anything. I've got a little bit more class than that, me. I've got this little thing- a 'mantra' as Parvati calls it- that I say in front of the mirror: Lavender Brown is a classy bird. Don't ask why, it's one my little quirks.  
  
Like talking to my Shoes.  
  
The whole Shoe business started at Hogwarts, during my first year. I felt a bit lonely and I thought it would be nice to keep a diary or something, only I'm not very good at writing what I feel. I'm better at speaking it, I'm a natural talker. Gobshite- that's what Seamus calls me. Always veering off the subject and.. Anyway. The Shoes. It kind of just happened naturally. I was alone in the dorm, my shoes were on the floor and it felt the most normal thing in the world to pick them up and start telling them about my day. It was easy to talk to them- I knew they wouldn't go telling everybody my secrets. I've got great faith in my Shoes. I really believe in them- I reckon we have some kind of spiritual link.  
  
Me and my Shoes, we've been through some hard times. I've had to swap pairs from time to time, my first fell apart and the second got lost. The third went so out of fashion that I couldn't face them anymore. I sometimes wonder if I'm mad for talking to inanimate objects, but I don't care enough to stop. If I am barmy, at least I'm still a classy bird at the end of the day, with great shoes.  
  
". completely rushed off my feet. She keeps asking me questions 'Will I have children?' 'Is he 'the one'?' 'When/How will I die?' I mean, I just wanted to grab my crystal ball and smack her one, right over the head. People just don't take Diviners seriously, do they, Shoes?"  
  
I work as a Diviner in Diagon Alley. I'm normally put behind a crystal ball, but on Saturdays I'll read tea leaves and do a bit of palmistry. The pay's crap of course, but I'd foreseen that. I'm doing something I love and I happen to think I'm a very good Diviner. Very perceptive and very.. spiritual. I can feel things, you know, I can just look at people and I'll read their soul. It's a gift.  
  
A lot of muggles and even wizards don't understand Divination. They think it 'isn't practical'. Fair enough for the muggles, I suppose, they don't really know about magic. But wizards have no excuse. How can you wave a wand around, turning goldfish into bananas and say that reading someone's future is stupid? They don't understand that it's an art. Anyway, most of them are just jealous that they don't have an inner eye like mine.  
  
Men say I have beautiful eyes. I think so too- all three of them. 


	2. Love life?

"Hi Shoes,  
  
I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping. I know it's going to sound really, really daft but then that's me, isn't it? Dozy mare- that's what mum would've said. Anyway, I keep thinking about what happened at work today. I'm worried about my love life, if that's what you call it."  
  
I suppose you don't really call what I've had a love life. I'm just one of those people that doesn't have serious relationships. It's nothing deep or emotional, I mean, I'm not a commitment-phobe or anything. Being honest, I'm pretty much rubbish in the game of love. Flirtation, seduction and sex I'm more than skilled at, but get me to keep a man and I'll fail miserably.  
  
Not that that's a bad thing. I get a good sample of blokes, all kinds. I learn a lot about sex and I don't get tied down- maybe tied up, but that's a different story. Ha. No, seriously, that kind of lifestyle's a godsend when you're young, pert and pretty much gorgeous. Only I can't help thinking that by the time I get to twenty-seven and nature starts taking its toll, I won't be much of a success even in the one-night-stand stakes.  
  
It's scary, people around me are already starting to settle down. Ron and Hermione are married and expecting a baby. Neville Longbottom and his wife have already got two. Seamus and Dean are living together and have bought a kitten. I keep asking myself, whatever happened to youth? I'm not ready for marriage or babies or bloody kittens and I won't be for a long time.  
  
".. And he was there, by the window. I tapped Eustace on the shoulder and I went:  
  
'There's Mr Fit, Stace!'  
  
I know I keep talking about Mr Fit and it must be dead boring but bear with me. If you could see him, Shoes. The way he stands there outside the window, just looking in with that little half smile on his face. I'd kill to read his palms. I really would. I'd kill."  
  
Well, I'm only human.  
  
I've got something of an obsession for Mr Fit, a name us Diviners applied to him on first sighting. Oh, it was magnificent. I can't explain it- I was reading Mrs Bell's leaves at the time and I suddenly felt this tingle down my spine. I looked out of the window and there was the most dazzling bloke standing just outside. We locked eyes and I'm not joking, I felt this charge between us, like a magnet pulling us together. And being one who is blessed with the gift of intuition, I could just tell that he and I had something special. Me and Mr Fit, I reckon we're written in the stars.  
  
Of course, he remains something of a mystery. He always seems to consider it but hasn't come in to see us yet. I know he will, I can sense the curiosity in him. He is a man crying out to know his fate.  
  
Which will obviously be that he meets a beautiful stranger called Lavender and falls in love with her forever more. ".. Camille says I should lull him into the shop with telepathic messages, but to be honest I'd rather let nature take its course. I think I'll wear a low cut top tomorrow and lean over when he passes by- pressing my elbows together should do the trick. Or maybe I should go out and say hello to him and offer him a psychic massage. Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him! Seriously, though, I really do want to make a good impression on him. But how do I do that, Shoes? I only know how to make men want me. I want to make him think I'm a really special, classy bird."  
  
Parv told me to always review my love life in times of need. According to her, it helps but it's made things a million times worse for me.  
  
In Fourth Year, Seamus asked me to the Yule Ball and, having rather a large crush on him I said yes. I suppose it kind of just happened from there. We became Gryffindor's item, the couple that everybody jokes about. You know the kind of thing, if we're both late for class, we've been shagging. If one us blushes, we've been shagging. If we have some time alone, what a surprise! We've been shagging.  
  
I really felt something for Seamus, which is sad because I never felt anything like that since. I reckon he was pretty fond of me too- every time I looked up, he'd be watching me with this dead proud smile on his face. But then he was soppy like that, he was always picking me flowers and writing me little pieces of poetry. I kept some of them to this day, just to torment him.  
  
Somewhere along the line, a relationship like that has to go stale. It happened for us on our two month anniversary. I must have been crazy to do what I did that day. I don't even know why I did it. I was in the common room, waiting for Seamus and Lee Jordan was sitting opposite me. Suddenly, without even thinking about it, I found myself snogging his face off. And, as fate would have it, Seamus arrived in the nick of time.  
  
And so ended Seamus and Lavender.  
  
Parv tried to go all psychoanalyst on me and explore why I snogged Lee. She thought I was scared by the seriousness of mine and Seamus' relationship. Though I wasn't at all, I was proud of it. I wanted to marry him and have his kids and all.  
  
I'll never forget Seamus' face. I've never wanted to break anyone's heart since. I think we could have made it, if I hadn't been such a stupid cow.  
  
And, of course, if Seamus didn't turn out to be gay.  
  
Hang on..  
  
Wait a second.  
  
"Do you think it was my fault, Shoes? Do you think I turned him gay?" 


	3. Losertrons

"Wotcha Shoes,  
  
Wotcha.. I sound just like Dad, don't I?  
  
Well, to be honest, Shoes, I'm a bit worried now. I know I said I wouldn't think too much about it but it's driving me mad. I mean, really mad- I can't stop thinking about it.  
  
It was only meant to be a bit of fun, as well."  
  
I can't believe I did it. I broke the simple Diviner's rule, stabbed them all in the backs!  
  
"Never, ever let anyone tell your own fortune." That's what we swear by. Well, you can never be sure that they're right, you see, the other Diviners. Sometimes it can be a bit of a scam.  
  
But, hang on, suppose your best friend was a Diviner, just like you. And you know she's got the gift of the inner eye because you sense it sometimes. It's what connects me and Parv, I suppose. We can see each other's souls. There couldn't be any harm in asking her to have a little look into her crystal ball, could there?  
  
It all started after I began worrying about my love life, really. The very thought of turning Seamus gay made me begin to wonder.. Am I a kind of man repellent? Do I have any future at all with the male species, or should I just enrol at the convent now? I could just picture it, me hoisting up my habit as I wafted into confession where I would stay for an extremely long time indeed.  
  
I hadn't even planned it or anything when I asked her to do it. It just came hurtling out of mouth, before I even knew what I was saying.  
  
"... So, we're sitting there in her flat with a Chinese and she's telling me about her new boyfriend, Mr Perfect-Pants. Really, there's nothing worse than hearing someone harp on about how happy they are, is there? Not that I'm the jealous type or anything. No, I wasn't jealous of her Bobby at all with his green eyes and soft, brown hair and big bank account and.. Yeah, anyway.  
  
So I notice her crystal ball on the table and start having this huge moral struggle. Should I or shouldn't I? Oh Shoes, I'm not a selfish person, really I'm not. But you've got to know, haven't you?  
  
'Parv,' I said, no second thoughts, 'I want you to tell my fortune. For my love life.' Now, Parv's a good girl and she doesn't like breaking the rules, but she's hardly going to say no to her best mate, is she? Nah, not with a face like mine. You know the guilt trip? I invented it.  
  
I don't know how long it took to persuade her, or how much Lambrini for that matter but she did it in the end. Go on, I said, it'll be fun. I won't tell if you don't! Go on, it'll be a laugh.  
  
Ha-ha. Bloody laughing now, aren't I?  
  
Well, she's staring into the old crystal ball and I don't like the look on her face at all. I mean, Diviners aren't meant to give anything away but when you're as highly intuitive as I am, you know when something bad is being foretold.  
  
Of course I expected the worst. My one true love was going to die a horrible painful death or maybe I was. I thought I might fall in love with someone dreadful, like that You-Know-Who. God knows what he'd be like in bed, eh?  
  
It took ages for her to summon up the courage to say something, and when she did, she actually took my hand. She was shaking and all. Poor old Parv, she's a sensitive one.  
  
'Lav,' she said in that voice people use when they're going to tell you something Earth-shatteringly terrible, 'You're not gonna like this but..'  
  
But?  
  
'But I can't see anything. In terms of love, your future is totally blank.'  
  
I wanted to. hit her. I think I did actually, even though it wasn't her fault. God, I was fuming.  
  
Blank? Oooh, I'd give her bloody blank!"  
  
So that confirmed it. I was going to be a manky old spinster, living in a grotty bedsit with a couple of dead cats. It was all so unfair. I just wanted somebody to tell me, really, why I was going to end up alone.  
  
Which was the reason I turned up at a certain sandy-haired Irishman's flat at two in the morning, drunk enough to think I was actually being sensible. I hadn't taken a coat and had walked a fair distance in the rain to get there, resulting in my white skirt going see-through and displaying a black thong to the world. Classy bird my arse!  
  
I rung the bell and Dean answered, that bloody kitten in his arms. He took one look at me and called for Seamus, who appeared behind him.  
  
"Ugh," he said, looking me up and down. "You look like shite."  
  
He couldn't have said anything less appropriate. All my fears of being Ultra Man-Repellent were confirmed. I was ugly. Hideously so.  
  
I must've burst into tears, as the next thing I remember is being on their sofa with Seamus fussing around me. "Shay," I squeaked covering my decidedly bulbous nose with my hand. "Am I really, really ugly?"  
  
"Well," he said, taking a seat next to me and tugging on a strand of my hair. "I can't lie to you, tonight you are grotesque."  
  
He must've realised that I was about to start blubbing again because he started rambling.  
  
"But, that's not to say you're ugly. Hey, I wouldn't have gone out with you all those years ago if I hadn't fancied you!" To which I butted in with, "But you're gay! I must look like a man!" He held up a hand and continued. "Lavender, you are not ugly. Don't you think I know a gorgeous girl when I see one? Ah now, don't snort like that. I'm gay, not blind. Yeah, I know a gorgeous girl when I see one and you are. Gorgeous, that is. Anyone who doesn't think so is obviously an inferior being from the planet Zarg of the Losertrons. Isn't that right Dean? Planet Zarg of the Losertrons! Actually that was a bit sad, I apologise. I'm just trying to say that you know, it's on the inside that counts. You have a beautiful personality, absolutely stunning. Oh yeah, but that doesn't translate to say you're physically ugly- girls always worry about that don't they Dean? Actually, he does too, don't you Deano? Oh look I've embarrassed him now. Basically, Lav, you are a beautiful lady and if I wasn't gay I'd- oh never mind. You get it."  
  
And he calls me Gobshite! I felt a bit better after that, so I told him about Parv's crystal ball. Bastard fell off the sofa laughing.  
  
"You- believed- her? Sorry, sorry, it's just- what a load of old bollocks! You have to make romance happen, Lav- Fate can't do it for you."  
  
I went all hoity-toity. Us psychic girls don't like taking stick for Fate.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know!" I sniffed. "You obviously haven't got an inner eye!"  
  
I thought he might explode with laughter. Well, I say thought but at that point I probably hoped he would.  
  
It was only later after a few hours of ego massage that I realised the boy had a point. Of course there wouldn't be any love in my life if I didn't make the effort! Maybe Fate was trying to tell me that. 'Come on Lav, tidy yourself up a bit you old scrubber!' Yes, Fate wanted me to pave the way for a future in romance.  
  
And that was just what I, classy three-eyed bird from Hornchurch was going to do. I wouldn't just settle for any old Zargian Losertron- I was going to bag myself a hero. 


	4. Justin Time

"SHOES!!  
  
I spoke to him! I actually spoke to the one and only Mr Fit. There was eye contact there and everything- obviously a spark. And I'm going to see him tomorrow! Oh God, he's gorgeous, you know, I thought I would die when he walked in. Shoes, shoes, I'm so in love!  
  
I don't know what to say, not really so I'll keep it short today. I'm so excited!"  
  
This morning I decided to put my plan into the action- you know, the one where I end up with a gorgeous, amazing, muscular god of a man. I stayed true to my word and picked a low cut top; pink, so it would match the purple Diviner's cloak. I planned to do much leaning over, elbows together naturally. Then I did a perfect engorgement charm on my lips for that irrestible pout, a little curling charm on my hair and sprayed myself liberally with vanilla perfume. And finally, the pièce de resistance- my itsy-bitsy purple Pulling-Pants. Well, every girl's got to have a pair of Pulling-Pants, you know. You just won't score without them.  
  
Oh yes, I was gorgeous. A classy bird if ever I saw one.  
  
I got a few wolf-whistles on the way to work and a couple of rounds of "Get Your Tits Out For The Lads". Call me common, but I quite like the attention. Well, at least you know your body hasn't gone to the dogs yet. Of course, you must never show the "Lads" in question that you're flattered. There's a rule written somewhere that you are obliged to walk past them with your nose in the air as if you never heard in the first place. Alternatively, you could "Get Your Tits Out" but I reckon that's going a bit far.  
  
I drifted into work like Cleopatra, scanning the place with a hawk's eye to see if there was anyone for me to get my claws into. I suppose I was being a little hopeful- it is extremely rare that a man walks in and asks for a Diviner. And if he does, he often leaves before the reading is over. You see, men's minds are different to women's. Men are so sceptical, so cynical. They can't understand how someone can look into a crystal ball and see the Divine Truths, the secrets of life as it were. Sad, but true.  
  
Camille got me started with the star charting straight away. I was placed with a bearded old hag whose life seemed to rely on knowing whether the Scunthorpe Scorpions would qualify for the Quidditch premierships.  
  
"Who are ye all dressed up for, child?" she rasped as I plotted Saturn in its seventh house.  
  
"Are ye looking for a laddie?"  
  
I started to wonder if I was giving off desperate vibes. Did I look like I was gagging for it, trying to ensnare the closest thing to a bloke that was possible?  
  
"Reckon my Urk's about the same age as ye. Ooh yes, lass, Urk will be so thrilled with a bobby-dazzler like yesel'!"  
  
I muttered something about the Scunthorpe Scorpions being knocked out in the fourth round and saw her off, sincerely hoping my path would never cross with her Urk's.  
  
The rest of the morning was uneventful. During our tea-break there was a little uproar, due to Jacqueline thinking she'd seen The Grim in Esther's cup but it was soon revealed to be soggy Rich Tea biscuit instead.  
  
After two more Quidditch fans, the hopeless Mrs Starkadder and a one-legged man who mistook us for a teashop, I was beginning to lose hope. That was when I saw him, Mr Fit, standing outside with a curious look on his face. I have no record of powers of telepathy, but I reckon he somehow must have heard me silently willing him in as within seconds, he was standing at my desk with the most knee-trembling smile I'd ever set eyes on.  
  
"Hello," he smiled. Oh, if I thought he looked gorgeous, he sounded twice as good! His accent was extremely posh and he spoke with a clear, deep voice. He had that little je-ne-sais-quoi, or as they call it in Essex, 'Class'.  
  
"I've been debating this for ages, but I think I'll just throw myself in at the deep end."  
  
Oh God. Oh God. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"I'd like to book an appointment to have my palm read," he said, with a half smile.  
  
Inwardly, I sighed. It wasn't happening. But then, how likely was it that he was just going to waltz in there and ask me out?  
  
"An appointment," I repeated. "Let me check the book."  
  
I felt it was necessary to lean right over as I picked up the book, formulating a nice little cleavage. I opened the book with a great air of importance, sweeping my hair back as I did so. Little did he know I actually opened the book at a random place, pretending to scan the blank page scrupulously.  
  
"Ooh, we're very busy," I muttered, lowering my voice a little. Don't know if I mentioned it before, but I can flirt for England. "But we can squeeze you in at half-past twelve tomorrow. Looks like everyone else is busy, so your Diviner will be me."  
  
He smiled again. I wished he'd stop doing that. I was already finding it hard enough to stay upright.  
  
"Great. Oh, and by the way, I'm Justin."  
  
Justin. Justin. So beautiful. Lavender and Justin..  
  
"Oh. Lavender." I stuck out my hand, but he just laughed. It was extremely confusing.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lavender. But shouldn't you take my name down?"  
  
I just nodded and smiled apologetically. Stupid. Bloody Justin, taking away all power of rational thought.  
  
"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Justin. Mind the step on the way out, we had an angry half-giant in earlier."  
  
"Right.." he frowned, looking like he was about to say something else but then shook it off. "Until tomorrow then."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
"Shoes, this cannot be happening to me. I must be the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. Oh, you'd know if you saw him. He's beautiful, he's perfect. I wish I knew his surname so I could see what my name would sound like if we were married.  
  
Oh. Got a bit carried away there, didn't I? I'm just so, so excited about tomorrow. Scared too, mind. I'll probably do something really stupid and embarrass myself.  
  
He seems kind of familiar, this Justin. I can't put my finger on who, but he reminds me of someone. Some other gorgeous, amazing god of a man I suppose.  
  
Well, Shoes. Fate has spoken. Justin is obviously the man for me. Obviously. What will I wear tomorrow? What should I say?  
  
I think I'll get some beauty sleep. With that, and a little magical intervention, Justin won't know what's coming to him!" 


	5. I wanna hold your hand

"Alright, Shoes?  
  
You'll never guess who Mr Fit is. No, not in a million years. I mean, I'd never have known- he looks totally different. Well, he's still got the dark hair and I suppose the chin is a bit of a giveaway, but apart from that..  
  
Maybe something should've clicked when he said his name was Justin. And if not that, the accent. To be honest, though, I'd forgotten about him completely. Well, it's not like I knew him personally. God knows I would've liked to if I'd known what he'd turn out like, mind you.  
  
Phwoar...  
  
Am I the luckiest girl in the world, Shoes? Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES."  
  
I woke up with a mixture of excitement, nervousness and a mild hangover. Of course, the hangover was easy enough to cure thanks to modern magic. What proved harder to get rid of was the name 'Justin' running through my head, causing a heart rate like a German techno track on fast-forward.  
  
'Boom-boom-boom-boom-chish-boom-boom-Justin-boom-chish-boom!'  
  
Like the day before, I dressed carefully, this time in a white top. Well, white was necessary. Wear something like red or black, and you'll give off the wrong signals. Wear white with a plunging neckline, however and you'll give off the wrong signals in the right ways. He won't think you're a slut, you see- just a very, very sexy lady.  
  
Which is exactly what I was planning to be. I had a good half hour of palmistry to get to know him- every line and crease on his beautiful palms.  
  
"...really is the most amazing, incredible bloke. I just know there's something really special there between us- of course, that's my inner eye. I sensed such wonderful things in him, you know- strength amongst gentleness, morals, intellect.. And did I mention he's got a really nice arse? Well, anyway.  
  
Will a tall, dark stranger be entering his life soon? Over my dead body. She can just move over, Shoes- Justin is mine."  
  
I never knew time could move so slowly as it did that morning. I had Fantine Malfoy scheduled for the Full Monty- that's palm reading, tea leaves, star chart and crystal ball. Miss Malfoy's a nightmare, too. A normal full Divination package would last about two hours- with Fantine it lasted three. From nine 'til twelve I had her screeching away at me, breathing down my neck. At about half-ten, when I had told her she wasn't going to have children, (understandable- she's a right sour-faced old cow) she burst into floods of tears and started smashing everything in sight. It took four of us to calm her down and I lied through my teeth for the rest of her appointment.  
  
Yes, Miss Malfoy, you certainly will marry Art Avalanche from the Weird Sisters. Of course you'll become a championship Quidditch player! You'll be very rich too, much richer than your brother and so much more successful!  
  
At ten-past twelve I finally managed to get her out of the door and took the next fifteen minutes to recover. I was just sipping the last of my tea, in which the leaves made an arrow shape for Love of course; when Eustace came flapping in giggling madly.  
  
"Mr Fit!" she gasped. "You have an appointment with Mr Fit!"  
  
"No, Stace," I said calmly, speaking as one might to a pitiful mortal who did not know the Divine Truth. "His name is Justin."  
  
I left her standing there with her mouth wide open as I sauntered out to meet my Mr Fit. I found him by the Reception desk where I had met him the day before, looking tasty in black and a pair of obviously expensive sunglasses.  
  
I wasn't quite sure how to approach him. The friendly way was good, but I didn't want to scare him off by smiling too much. I could play the mysterious, sexy Diviner but that was all a bit cliché now. Or I could let Lavender Brown, class A gobshite do the talking for herself.. Realising that I was standing there with my mouth open, deep in thought I decided to go with the last approach. Well, don't they always tell you to Be Yourself?  
  
"Morning!" I threw him a sunny smile. "Palm reading?"  
  
He nodded and I led him a table in the corner, far away from anyone else. This was obviously unintentional..  
  
As we sat down, he took off the sunglasses and stared at me, looking a little baffled. I would have taken note of his expression, only I was drowning in his eyes by then. He does that to me, Justin does.  
  
"Sorry, don't mean to be rude but I have to ask," he said in that lovely, elegant tone.  
  
Ask? Ask what? Was this it- the date, already? What would I say- do I say 'yes' straight away or play hard to get? Or was I just being stupid again?  
  
"Did you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Oh.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been a bit weird for him to ask me there and then. I suppose Fate understood that and decided that he would either ask me later or never.  
  
"Yes. Did you?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes again, squinting at me.  
  
"Are you. Lavender Brown?"  
  
I nodded, absolutely flabberghasted. He knew who I was and where I went to school? Wasn't that a bit.. creepy considering I hadn't the faintest who he was apart from knowing that we were star-crossed?  
  
But this weird thing came into my head, a memory or something. A boy that looked like him in yellow Quidditch robes was walking towards the pitch, dragging his broom behind him. The broom tripped me up and the boy knelt down, offering a hand.  
  
'Awfully sorry!' he'd said with a familiarly dazzling smile. He looked like he was about to say something else when a yellow-robed girl with pigtails called out to him.  
  
'Get a move on, Justin!'  
  
Justin?  
  
It dawned on me.  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"  
  
He nodded and held out a hand, just as he had in sixth year. As I took it, I definitely felt A Connection between us. I mean it, sparks were flying.  
  
"Well met, Lavender! You pursued the Divination then, I see? I've got a job at the Ministry doing.. what was it? Oh, I always forget- ah yes, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts with Arthur Weasley."  
  
The way we were going, we could have talked for the whole half hour and if he hadn't reminded me, I would have.  
  
". Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Shoes! I bet he does some really exciting things. Hey, d'y'reckon he's saved anybody's life? I bet he's really brave. But not- you know, two-dimensional like Action Man. Mind you, he looks a bit like an Action Hero. That strong jaw and those bright blue eyes..  
  
Don't even get me started on that body."  
  
He had such beautiful palms. A strong, long Life-line and a perfect Love- line. It looked like Fate smiled upon him- not that I could blame Her. I couldn't help grinning every time he looked up at me either.  
  
"Am I about to be whisked off my feet by a tall, dark stranger?" he asked with a mocking smile.  
  
No. But I am.  
  
"I'd need a crystal ball to tell you that," I muttered, tracing the creases in his fingers. "But I'm sensing that you might meet a nice, short blonde girl instead.."  
  
"Like you?" he gave me a sly grin, provoking a smile from me.  
  
"I don't know what gave you that idea," I said, tossing my golden locks. "Now pay attention. This is your Money-line and by the looks of things you're going to be pretty rich."  
  
"Oh," he said. "I don't care too much for money-"  
  
"- Money can't buy me love," I interrupted, and we finished our sentences at the same time. I groaned good-naturedly at his attempt at humour, which he returned with an apologetic shrug.  
  
"It's a classic!" he protested, trying to defend himself. This sparked off a long conversation into which we fitted as many Beatles lyrics as possible.  
  
"Semolina pilchards-" I began as we dissolved into fits of laughter. All the old bags and the Diviner girls stared at us disapprovingly. For one thing, most of them didn't come from Muggle backgrounds like Justin and me and would have never even heard of the Beatles. So, in their defence it may well have seemed odd to hear a Diviner telling her client that she was The Walrus. It's also not very often you see Diviners bonding with their clients and certainly not laughing like kids with them. We're supposed to be dead serious, you see.  
  
"I've really enjoyed this," he said as he handed me his money. "You know, I thought there'd be a lot of mystic mumbo-jumbo and I'd leave being told that I was going to die tomorrow. But you- this was great!"  
  
"Come again," I told him with the slightest trace of a wink. "I might have a look into a crystal ball for you and tell you about that short, blonde lady.."  
  
"No need," Justin lowered his sunglasses, looking into my eyes. I thanked Fate for placing the delightful Mr Finch-Fletchley into my path. "Are you busy tonight? Only Ernie Macmillan's got this bloody brilliant restaurant now and I thought.. if you weren't busy, of course-"  
  
"I'm not busy!" I cried, almost too quickly. I couldn't believe my luck at all. Me, going on a date with Him! Only great things could happen from now on. "I mean, I'd love to- if you're not busy. Oh wait, you're not busy are you, or you wouldn't have asked. They call me gobshite," I added, realising I was rambling a bit. "I can't imagine why."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"So I'll see you at seven-thirty outside The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Goodbye," I murmured, floating away on cloud-nine. "Well," he threw me a last grin as he stepped out. "You say goodbye and I say hello."  
  
It was only then that I looked at the clock and realised our appointment had over-ran by forty minutes. How could that have happened?  
  
"So, until tomorrow, mes chaussures. Am I going to knock Finch-Fletchley dead or what?" 


End file.
